Dime como es ella
by Maaria Smith
Summary: Cuentame como es? Que le pasa? Onefic de chichi.cuenta la vida de chichi a lo largo de los años y tambien algo de su relacion con soss!


**Dime como es ella.**

**(linea de tiempo: cuando Goku esta luchando contra c-19 y c-20 y el mestro mutenroi cuenta a Marron la historia de Goku y el lazo rojo)**

Marron llego a Kame House preguntando por su querido Krilin y como vio que no estaba comenzo a hablar con el Maestro Mutenroi.

-Cuando Goku era joven se enfrento al ejercito del lazo rojo y aunque le costo bastante , consiguo vencerles.

Pero desgraciadamente ese esfuerzo no fue suficiente , ya que el Doctor Gero sobrevivio y consiguo crear nuevos andriodes, el incluido.-le conto el viejo a la jovencita.

-Ahhh aunque no entiendo mucho todavia pero la historia engancha.-dijo Marron haciendo que todos los presentes se cayeras para atras estilo anime.

-Pues da igual porque no te la pienso volver a repetir. Ajaja.

Estuvieron un rato charlando cuando Marron se percato de la presencia de alguien a la que no habia visto al entrar.

-Olle Que le pasa?- le pregunto al Maestro señalando a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la ventana mirando el mar. Iba vestida con una camiseta de mangas tirantas en color verde claro y unos pantalones largos blancos pegados. Con unas botas negras con mucho tacón.Y el pelo suelto con dos mechones hacia atrás y el flequillo hacia abajo.

-Ah Chichi. Creo que esta preocupada.

-Por que?-le pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque estan luchando su marido y su hijo. Yo en su lugar tambien lo estaria.

-Olle , yo no la conozco mucho pero ella tambien tiene alguna historia interesante o algo asin?-pregunto probocando el desconcierto de los presentes por su corta capacidad de razonamiento.

-Pues la verdad es que si. Te la voy a contar.

Dijo esto haciendo que Marron y los demas, excepto Chichi, se fijaran en el.

-Chichi es la mujer de Goku .El y ella se conoces desde muy jovenes,y siempre han sido muy amigos. Pelebana juntos , comian juntos, nadaban juntos etc...

Y siempre han tenido una quimica muy especial. Y aunque no lo dijeran Chichi siempre estubo enamorada de Goku y Goku tambien de ella.

Hasta que se distanciaron ya que Chichi si mudo y Goku comezo su entrenamiento en otro sitio.

Volvieron a verse en un campeonato que fue alli donde decidieron casarse.

Pasaron los años y ella dejo atras las artes marciales para tener una familia cosa que Goku por otro lado no dejo aunque se volcara tambien en ella.

Pero de todas formas ella siempre seguia teniendo esa fuerza interior y exterior que tenia con 14 y 20 años. O incluso tenia mas fuerza.

Bueno, Chichi dejo los entrenamientos, pero cuando Gohan tenia 8 o diez años apriximadamente a Chichi le ocurrio algo muy extraño.

-El que ?

-Se murio, pero inexplicablemente y sin ayuda de las bolas de dragon , resucito.

Y esto hizo que Chichi obtuviera unos poderes y una fuerza sobre humana, convirtiendola tambien una guerrera como Goku ,Krilin y los demas.

Ella comenzo a vestirse de otra forma, peinarse de otra forma,actuar de otra forma y esas cosas. Y empezo a entrenarse con Goku y con Gohan.

E incluso comenzo a ir a las batallas con ellos.( Todo esto como si pusiera imagenes de todo lo que se narra xD)

-Joder... bueno y hoy porque no ha ido.-le pregunto ya muy interesada.

-Pues porque Goku le pidio que hoy no fuera. Desde que volvio , esta algo reacio a que Chichi pelee. Pero no creo que ella le haga mucho caso. Aunque en realidad desde que ella es asi Goku no se ha acostumbrado aun.

Pero de todas formas yo creo que se acostumbrara e incluso que le gustara.

-Menuda historia.

-Sip.

-La verdad es que se la ve muy guerrera ,luchadora y fuerte.-dijo mirandola.

-Si yo tambien lo creo. Yo creo que es la mujer mas fuerte que en conocido en mi vida.-le dijo el Maestro muy convencido.

Marron se quedo un rato pensado y recordo un momento en el que vio a Chichi y a su marido medio discutiendo. Pero ella no sabia de que.

_**Flash Back.**_

Marron estaba sentada en el sofá en Kame House , mientras que una pareja que acaba de llegar discutia pero de forma rara.

Pero ella no puedo ir mucho.

(Pero detonas formas os voy a poner la conversacion xD)

-Pero Goku es que no entiendo porque no quieres que vaya.-dijo la morena mirando a su marido.

-Pues porque no quiero y ya esta.-dijo el intentando dejar en tema.

-No ya esta no. Dime la verdad por que.

-Porque no creo que seas capaz.

-Que? Que no soy capaz. Goku tanto te cuesta entender que ahora soy mas fuerte y que he vuelto a interesarme por la lucha.

-Si.

-Pero porque es que no lo entiendo.-dijo con los brazos cruzados

Goku se mantuvo en silencio.

-Si, vale ,sabes que dejalo.-dijo esto dando se la vuelta.

-No espera Chichi. Sabes porque no quiero que vengas?-le dijo cogiendo la del brazo.

-Por que?

-Porque tengo miedo de perderte. Y de que te pasa algo malo. Cada vez que has venido a pelear con nosotros me entraba miedo , cosa que eso nunca me habia pasado. Te miraba me parecia raro verte disfrutar y sonreir como yo en estas situaciones.

Y cuando te herian y te veia tirada en el suelo me ponia muy nervioso y tenso y ….. no se ….n…no quiero que te pase nada.

-Era por eso? Cariño no me va a pasar nada. Pero bueno esta vez te hare caso.-le dijo abrazandose a el.

-Gracias.-le respondio correspondiendo le el abrazo , para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

En eso momento Chichi se levanto de la ventana y se dispuso a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Hola. De que hablabais.-pregunto Chichi.

-No de nada.

-Vale. Sera mejor que me vaya ya es muy tarde.

-Hasta luego.

Chichi salio e iba a disponerse a volar cuando le interrumpieron.

-Olle espera. Mira quiero decirte me pareces una mujer muy fuerte y valiente.

-Gracias…. Supongo.

-Y que no te preocupes que seguro que tu marido y tu hijo estan bien.

-Si eso espero. Me tengo que ir. Gracias.

-No hay de que. Adiós.

Chichi se fue volando, pensando en todo en lo que tenia en su mente.

Su marido, su hijo , sus poderes , los enemigos.

Pero claro esta que seguro que los resolvera , como la mujer fuerte , valiente y luchadora que es.


End file.
